There is no commercial RRAM device available at this time, however, experimental devices, using Pt, Au, Ag, Al, Ti, and TiN electrode have been developed. Pt, Au, and Ag electrode devices exhibit good endurance, however, electrodes formed of these materials cannot be etched using conventional integrated circuit etching processes. The experimental devices are fabricated using shallow mask or chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) processes, which are neither suitable nor cost effective for sub-micron, large-scale memory device fabrication. Other electrode materials which have been used in experimental devices demonstrate poor reliability and poor endurance. Liu et al., Electrical-pulse-induced reversible resistance change effect in magnetoresistive films Applied Physics Letters. Vol.76, #19, p.2749-2751; May, 2000. This invention provides a reliable electrode structure to improve the device reliability, endurance, at the same time reducing fabrication cost.